Ren ni
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [Johnny's Fanfic] Hari ini teman-teman Ren bersikap aneh padanya. Hal itu membuatnya jadi merasa dibenci. Seharian tidak semangat belajar di kelas. Chinen pun ikut membohonginya soal panggilan guru ke belakang sekolah. Kenapa hari ultahnya jadi suram begini? / WARNING : REN X OC; Harap baca cast dahulu, ya. Birthday fic untuk Ren Nagase-san. First fic in this fandom. Yoroshiku!


**CAST -** MAJORS: Ren Nagase, Daiki Arioka, Shori Sato, Ryutaro Morimoto, Yuuri Chinen. MINORS: Hikaru Yaotome, Hironori Kusano, Yuta Tamamori, Sou Matsushima, Yuto Nakajima, Takahisa Masuda. FIGURAN(?): Keiichiro Koyama, Yuya Tegoshi, Taiyou Ayukawa.

 **DISCLAIMER** Yes, all of them belong to Janiizu Jimusho!

 **Ren ni**

 **Koyuki Uzumaki ©** **07.01.2015**

Ren melewati gerbang sekolah, kemudian berbelok memasuki koridor. Ramai siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang. Saat akan menaiki tangga, Daiki lewat di samping Ren.

"Oha—"

Wuss! Daiki hanya berlalu dan tak merespons 'sapaan terputus' Ren. Ia malah berpikir kalau itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. _'Mungkin dia tidak melihat,'_ pikirnya. _'Atau tak mendengar?'_ Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan ke tangga untuk naik ke kelasnya.

Di kelas, suasana masih sepi. Hanya ada dia, Shori, dan sebuah tas di bangku Koyama—dan mungkin tas itu miliknya. Ren berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ke dua dari belakang di barisan paling kanan. Shori yang sedang membaca novel, melihat kedatangan Ren. Ia menoleh, lalu berjalan ke arah Ren.

Shori mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Otanjoubi omedetou," ucapnya.

Ren menutup tasnya, lalu berbalik. "Ah, arigatou," jawabnya, membalas uluran tangan Ren. "Kau orang ke dua. Terima kasih, ya." Ia tersenyum.

Shori membalasnya seraya mengangkat ibu jari. Merasa sudah selesai, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Waktu terus berjalan, dan setiap teman yang datang bergiliran menyalami Ren, juga memberikan selamat atau doa singkat. Tetapi tidak saat Ryutaro datang.

Tempat duduk Ryutaro tepat di belakang Ren. Ia masuk ke kelas persis seperti Daiki di koridor tadi pagi. Hanya lewat saja, tanpa menyapa siswa bermarga Nagase itu. Padahal, Ren sudah sengaja melemparkan sunggingannya untuk menyemangati 'Ryu' yang kelelahan mengejar waktu, karena saat itu lonceng sudah berbunyi sejak tiga menit lalu.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dari bocah Morimoto itu hari ini. Ia membawa tas tambahan. Ren hampir berpikir tentang sesuatu—sedikit berharap, tapi...

"Ryu?" panggil Hikaru dari samping kirinya. "Tumben, tasmu ada dua," katanya. "Yang satu lagi untuk apa?"

"Ini?" Ryutaro menunjuk tas ke duanya. "Oh, seragam olahragaku tidak muat di tas pertama. Hari ini ada les tambahan juga," jelasnya panjang lebar. Jelas-jelas membuat Ren sendiri refleks menguping, tanpa terlewat satu huruf pun.

"Sou ka." Hikaru mengangguk.

Tanpa diketahui sang penguping, Ryutaro memberi isyarat untuk diam—merahasiakan sesuatu, kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Ren. Hikaru mengangguk lagi, tanda ia mengerti.

Seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu murid tiba. Penghormatan dipimpin oleh ketua kelas. "Ohayou gozaimasu!" Guru yang akan mengajar mereka saat ini, Tego-sensei, menyapa seluruh kelas. "Baik, kita langsung mulai pelajaran, ya!" Beliau mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas.

"Hai!" jawab sekelas serentak.

 **.**

Jam pelajaran olahraga. Biasanya, Ren dan 'tim'-nya, Ryutaro, Kusano, Yuta, dan Sou berkumpul. Mereka akan main futsal bersama setelah jam pelajaran resmi selesai. Kira-kira, 20 menit sebelum pergantian ke mata pelajaran berikutnya. Anehnya, hari ini berbeda.

Ren hanya duduk di bangku semen di pinggir lapangan. Padahal, jam resmi sudah berakhir. Ia memandangi 'tim'-nya dengan perasaan _ya-gitu-deh_... Dirinya sudah digantikan oleh Chinen. Karena dua kejadian pagi tadi, ia merasa tak enak ingin bergabung. Toh, berempat sudah heboh menarik Chinen dari awal jam pelajaran. Ya, sudahlah, pikirnya berusaha tidak cemburu.

Mendadak, Ren senyum-senyum sendiri memandang Chinen. Ia sedang berlari-lari mengejar bola di sana. _"Ren-chan, otanjoubi omedetou ne~"_ Haha, Chinen sangat imut sewaktu mengucapkannya. Dan tanpa sadar, Shori membuyarkan lamunan Ren yang sekejap itu.

"Sedang apa, Ren?" tanya Shori.

Ren kaget. "Nandemonai!" jawabnya gelagapan. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh, daijoubu," sahut Shori, duduk di sebelah Ren. "Tapi, bukannya kau biasanya futsal-an bersama Ryu dan kawan-kawan?"

 _Bingo_! Ren tertawa. Ah, dia juga sadar akan itu, ya. Ternyata, Shori orangnya perhatian juga. "Hm, entahlah. Sepertinya lagi nggak _mood_." Wajahnya kembali datar menatap keseruan timnya.

Shori hanya mengangguk. Ia tak berani mengusik privasi orang lain.

 **.**

Hingga menjelang pulang, Ren menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sepanjang hari ini, ia hanya bisa menunduk, tak semangat untuk belajar. Yang biasanya ia sering menghadap ke belakang—mengobrol dengan Ryutaro, sekarang tidak. Menoleh pun ia menjadi sangat takut, karena ekor matanya pasti menangkap Ryutaro.

Kriiing!

' _Yokattaaa!'_ teriak Ren dalam hati. Ia semangat memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Ia semangat untuk pulang. Ia semangat untuk menghilang sejenak dari hadapan Ryutaro dan lainnya. Hari suram ini akan berakhir!

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kelas mengucapkan salam pada guru terakhir yang mengajar hari ini.

Satu per satu siswa keluar dengan tertib. Ren sengaja memperlambat pergerakannya. Ia menunggu Ryutaro keluar duluan. Ia menyisakan satu buku tulis untuk berpura-pura mencatat—mengulur waktu.

Lima menit berlalu. Ryutaro sudah pergi dengan damai. Tinggal Ren seorang diri di kelas. Namun, belum semuanya pulang. Ada yang meninggalkan tas karena menunggu jadwal ekstrakulikuler. Baiklah, ia bersiap. Namun...

"Ren-chan! Dipanggil sama Tego-sensei!" Chinen berlari ke arah Ren.

"Hah?" Ren menganga. Kenapa ada yang mencegah? "Tapi, untuk apa?" Ia heran.

Chinen mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, ke belakang sekolah, ya. Soalnya, Tego-sensei sedang ngobrol sama Taiyou-sensei," pesannya.

Ren berpikir sejenak. "Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Agak cepat, ya!" tegas Chinen. "Sepertinya mereka sedang buru-buru," sanggahnya. "Ittekimaaasu!" Chinen pamit, kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Ren.

Ren menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah..." Ia berjalan dengan berat hati.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah, Ren tidak menemukan siapa-siapa; tak ada Tego-sensei maupun Taiyou-sensei. Chinen berbohong? Tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah pergi karena ia terlalu lama tiba? Aduh, mungkin saja. Tetapi, keduanya masih 'mungkin'. Ia jadi bingung sendiri harus bertindak bagaimana.

Akhirnya, Ren hanya menunggu. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, tepat di depan parkiran sepeda. Memandangi siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang. Berpamitan pada temannya. Berpisah di gerbang belakang sekolah…

Tak lama kemudian, Ryutaro dkk muncul dari gerbang itu—tanpa sengaja juga Ren menangkap keberadaan mereka. Sambil membawa kue seukuran kotak besar, serentak bersenandung 'Happy Birthday'. Menghampiri Ren. Yang dihampiri sontak berdiri, ikut mendekati rombongan Ryutaro. Teman-temannya baiknya juga.

"REEEN, GOMENNASAI!" Daiki menyambar Ren setelah lagu selesai. "Maaf, tadi pagi aku tidak membalas sapaanmu!" Ia membungkukkan badan.

Ren salah tingkah. "Astaga, Dai-chan. Tidak usah membungkuk begitu," katanya tidak enak. Ketegangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Daiki kembali tegak. "Arigatou!"

Kemudian, mereka saling tos.

Ryutaro berdehem. "Ah, capek, nih," sindirnya bergurau, telah merasa pegal menopang kue.

Langsung saja, mereka berjejer duduk. Tak disangka, Ryutaro juga mengumpulkan anggota tim yang berbeda kelas. Ada Daiki, Yuto, dan Masuda. Mereka mengobrol sambil mengucapkan _wish_ masing-masing untuk Ren.

"Ren-chan, otanjoubi omedetou~" ucap Chinen. "Maaf, tadi aku berbohong."

Ren tersenyum geli. Wajah plus suara Chinen yang imut membuat ia gemas. "Arigatou, Chii-chan. Haha, daijoubu! Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi." balasnya kembali tersenyum.

"Semoga Ren tambah ganteng, ya." sahut Yuto tergelak.

Kusano menimpali, "Sayangnya, kita di sekolah khusus cowok, ya."

"Eh?" Sou menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa, Kusa-kun?"

Yuta terkikik. "Pfftt, 'Kusa-kun'." Nama panggilan buatan Sou sungguh menggelikan.

"Kalau di sekolah umum, kita udah bawa si _ehem_ sebagai hadiahnya," sambar Ryu.

Semuanya minus Ren tertawa. Ada juga suara 'cie cie' ataupun siulan pendek. Yang disindir malah malu-malu mengakuinya. Sang korban turut menyanggah kata-kata tudingan yang dilempar kepadanya.

"Stop!" Masuda mendiamkan mereka. "Kuenya dibiarkan membusuk atau bagaimana?" Sindiran lanjutan dari Ryutaro tadi.

"Ah, iya!" Ryutaro tersadar. Ia mengambil kue, lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke sana.

"JANGAAAN!" Ren mendadak teriak, diikuti Ryutaro yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tenang, Ren," Daiki menenangkan. "Satu lagi ada, kok." Ia tahu betul sifat Ren yang tidak hedonisme.

"Nah, justru itu!" Ren menjentikkan jarinya. "Yang ini kita makan sekarang. Yang satu lagi untuk teman-teman di kelas besok," jelasnya. "Gimana?"

"Shori!" teriak Chinen, melihat ke gerbang.

Shori melambai dari tempatnya. Seorang gadis berseragam beda berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut membawa kue seperti rombongan Ryutaro beberapa menit lalu.

Refleks, Ren juga melihat ke arah gerbang. _'Na—Astaga!'_ Ia terkejut layaknya terkena serangan jantung, sampai tidak berani melihat. Ia menunduk sambil mengacak rambut. Pikirannya berjalan-jalan entah ke mana.

Sou yang duduk di samping Ren menjewernya. "Nggak usah sok salting, Ren." Ia menggoda, lalu tertawa.

"Ittai!" Ren mengusap telinganya. "Matsu gingsul siaaal!" rutuknya pada Sou.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Shori dan Nana—gadis yang bersama Shori—sudah ada di hadapan Ren saat ini. Ren tambah salting. Wajahnya jadi semerah tomat. Punggungnya didorong oleh Sou untuk berdiri. Berhasil!

"Nana..." Ren menunduk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yang lainnya menahan nafas dan nafsu mereka untuk berteriak, nge-'cie cie', bersiul, dan jenis kegiatan menggoda lainnya. Penulis juga, btw.

Ren mengambil napas, bersiap untuk 'ngomong' lagi. "Shori wa kakkoii, sou da yo?" tanyanya, mendekatkan kepala ke Shori dan melempar _deathglare_. Oke, ini bisa jadi RenShori. ShoriRen juga boleh. Terserah pembaca lebih suka yang mana.

GUBRAK! Seluruhnya ber- _swt_ -ria. Termasuk Nana dan Shori sendiri. Terutama Shori yang bergidik dan memicingkan mata.

Ren menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ren ikutan _sweatdropped_.

"Oke, kue yang dibawa Ryu untuk kita. Shori juga," Daiki mengumumkan, sekaligus memberi 'kacang' pada pertanyaan Ren barusan. "Yang dibawa Nana—"

"UNTUK MEREKA BERDUAAA!" Yuta memotong dengan berapi-api. Sepertinya, dia adalah penumpang kapal RenNana.

Lagi, semuanya tergelak. Ren sendiri kembali salting.

"Lebih baik, yang dibawa Ryu untuk teman sekelas. Yang dibawa Nana, untuk kita semua, termasuk Shori dan Nana." Ren meredam situasi yang memanas.

Mendengar itu, mereka ribut, seperti menyuarakan rasa tidak setuju pada Ren; mereka ingin melihat Ren dan Nana berdua saja—setidaknya, itu yang mereka bayangkan dan inginkan.

"Ide bagus." Nana setuju dengan Ren. Di luar dugaan.

Semuanya, kecuali Nana dan Ren berteriak, "Cieee!" dan ada yang 'nyelip' mengatakan, "Iya, deh, kalau sudah keputusan dari keduanya."

Lalu akhirnya terjadilah demikian. Mereka berpesta ringan di parkiran. Dengan tokoh utama Ren—eh, sudah jadi pasangan utama, deh. Hahaha.

 **Selesai!**

Halooo, ini fic pertama saya di fandom screenplays! XD Salken semuanyaaa, yoroshiku!

Sebenarnya, ini sudah selesai sejak 2015 lalu, waktu saya masih demam Janisu. Dan sudah pindah-pindah ichiban berapa kali sejak Juli 2014, mulai dari Yama (siapa yang ga kenal si Ayam ini XD), Shori (center terselubung (?)), lalu akhirnya Nagase-san sampai sekarang sudah jalan empat tahun 8D *dikira anniversary*

Etooo, saya sebenarnya nggak berani ngaplot ke fandom ini sebelumnya, karena entah kenapaaa, masih agak gimana gitu buat fanfic untuk orang-orang nyata :') Sampai sekarang pun, fanfic idol saya baru tiga saja -_- Padahal udah berapa kali ganti idol (maksudnya ngikutin secara rutin :3 my past idols are still my idol now), baru buat untuk dua fandom saja T_T

Oke, sudahlah curcolannya. Semoga suka, yaa, sama RenOC-nya :') Ntah kenapa, saya juga ga rela kalo idol saya dipasangin sama idol beda grup. Jadi, misalnya, kalo kayak AAA gitu, Nissy sama Chiaki, saya masih setuju. Kalo misalnya sudah silang grup, bahkan agensi… ;_;

Oke, fix, udahan. Jaa neee~ HEPI BESDEY BUAT NAGASE-SAN SEKALI LAGI! Semoga makin sukses bareng Hirano-san dan Kaito unyu XD Selamat atas debutnya, eyy~ Akhirnya nggak sia-sia penantian para fans~ Jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri pas liat Wikipedia as the day is my own birthday xD


End file.
